supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Calerina Parker
Calerina 'Callie' Parker is a young freelance forensics photographer that is a member of Michael's Battalion. Callie usually works for the FBI and knows her way through a crime scene. Callie is originally from Omaha and has an older sister named Judice whom she affectionately calls Judy. She is the girlfriend of Daniel Leonard. Background Calerina, or Callie as she liked being called, had a pretty normal upbringing as she was raised by her parents alongside her older sister Judice. She grew up in Jefferson City, Missouri and had a love for photography since she was a little girl. She had dreamt of being a photo journalist, traveling the world to take beautiful and real time photos. At the time of her junior prom, she had been stood up by a guy named Steven Dopkins. Though she tried to turn the other cheek and be understanding, to the anger of her older sister who went and put a skunk in his car. Callie went off to college to study photography and art but had very little success in achieving her artistic dreams. Her sister Judice however went into federal law enforcement as a forensic anthropologist and helped her get a job in forensics as a crime scene photographer. Callie found that she had a talent for noticing critical and even easily missed things on crime scenes due to her artistic eye. She soon became a freelancing aid for the FBI and while she acknowledged that she was doing her part, she still wanted to keep trying to pursue her artistic goals. However, her life changed when her sister Judice had been approached by Agent Logan Donovan. She had come to visit her and overheard him speak with her on the Supernatural and if she was open to believing in it. Callie eavesdropped on the conversation and soon followed them when Donovan said that she might be what he was 'looking for'. She followed him and her sister to a meeting place where there were other people gathered but was quickly caught by a guard and busted. Judice quickly vouched for her sister on how she could be trusted. She was quickly pardoned by Daniel Leonard who said that she could stay if she was willing. She was a little thrown that such a gathering of people was organized and even seemed to be headed by someone barely younger than herself. The details of the Supernatural were then revealed and proven as well as the fact that the Apocalypse had apparently been triggered. When asked if she would join the Battalion, Callie agreed to alongside her sister though she became a scout while Judice became an active operative. Over the weeks and months following, she kept going to meetings when she could and at almost all of them she ended up talking with Daniel. The two of them seemed to get along well and Callie found his dedication and resolve to be admirable and even charming. She also found him quite attractive and was thrown when he asked her for a date. The two of them soon fell into a relationship. However, their respective responsibilities kept them apart for periods of time. Daniel was willing to work on it and Callie decided to keep at it as well. They called, emailed and texted each other when they could. Callie was surprised that they found a way to make it work though they hit their first major roadblock when Daniel became the Heavenly Saint. She found it to be quite an intimidating development and she soon began having doubts and inferiority issues about it. Daniel assured her that she was being ridiculous and that he still wanted to be with her but she insisted that he realize that everything had changed. She was starting to believe that maybe it might be best to break off what they had to not suffer later on. While Daniel did end up admitting that things had changed, he told her that he still was willing to try and make 'them' work but if she truly wanted to call it off then they should. She deeply considered it with the help of her sister and eventually found that she also wanted to keep trying to make 'them' work too. Season 9 Callie arrived at the Pavilion with Logan Donovan to be there to support Daniel on his upcoming moment. They shared a quick kiss to Donovan's amusement. She later left with him at the airport to head with him to the 'site'. That site being Stull Cemetery where there were Angels and Battalion members there to welcome them. Callie reacted with reverence when Phillip Dawson pointed out that there was coffee and some breakfast delicacies waiting for them. Callie and Daniel were in a private room in the citadel that was prepared for them so that they could change. The two of them exchanged some light-hearted flirting before Daniel showed her the angel tablet, Holy Grail and Freedom Key. She was nervous to be around such holy items and he went and brought her hand to touch the Grail. They then shared some soft kisses and light banter to lighten the mood. Daniel then told Callie that he was thankful for their time together and didn't regret a moment with her despite their rocky start. Callie became nervous at how Daniel was talking but his brother David came in and broke it before it could go further. She was there with the rest of the gathered witnesses for the ritual. She watched as Daniel performed the ceremony and then opened the gate for Michael to come through. Abel shouted a warning for everyone to shield their eyes which she followed along with her ears. When it was safe, she gazed in awe at the sight of the freed archangel and his wings of golden flames. But, she freaked out when she saw Daniel collapse out of nowhere. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Human Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters